seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DuttPanda
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:March To Apocalypse.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 13th madman (talk) 09:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I'd ask Wyv-bro, since he was the one who created Nimbus and therefore found the image (to be honest, the idea doesn't really sit right with me, but that could just be because I just woke up so I'm a tad bit grumpy, and in the end it's up to Wyv-bro, it being his character and all. Honestly, I would just say that you can use the same image, but upload it yourself from a different source and not just use the one Wyv-bro found, but once again, up to him). [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:53, February 14, 2015 (UTC) The Power Grid Hehe, I can settle for boss. Anyway, I'll be happy to do this for you. Problem is though, I have no idea where to find your power grid right now. Not sure if it's a template page or a standard page. Abnd even then, what its page name is. If I could be linked to it, I'd appreciate it. With that out of the way, I'd like to say it's a pleasure to meet you. Always nice to meet new people here on this wiki. Hope things have been enjoyable here on Sea of Fools so far. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing, I'm happy to help. :) And of course! Feel free to recreate it later if you want. Doesn't bother me. Thanks for helping me with the link. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:00, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Redesign Black and yellow are my personal color scheme, and possibly the generic colors of the World of Gourd Roger fanfic. The name of the crew btw is "Purple Ragtime Pirates", so I hope you can find a matching color with purple other than yellow. My personal color scheme does look good but take note of the name of the article. Thanks for the help, though. Unfortunately, yes. I know they're a nice color schme though. No. Anything that involves this template: Template Color Schemes Sure, don't see why not. No real need to ask me for permission to do so. Though this has me wondering what kind of template you have in mind. Like, if it's for a page you're making, then the statement stays as is. If it's for the wiki as a whole, well, then that's when I may need to hear you out a bit more, since I have to be responsible for what changes happen to the wiki. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:28, September 28, 2015 (UTC) AHHHHHHH, OK then. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Yeah, so long as no other user is using black and yellow to define their crew/group/organization/character/etc, then why not use it for yourself? And WOW, that goes to show how observant I am around here. o_o I honestly had no idea that older account existed at all. Sorry about that. >_< Might have come off as pretty rude there, ya know? But anyway, thanks for the head's up at the end there. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:25, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I see, I think I can make out what's been said now. From where I'm standing, it sounds like Gourd Roger isn't up to sharing his color scheme, so I guess that means it is off limits after all. Sorrry about that. However, if he comes by later and clears things up himself and says you can use it, then, well, you can. But for now, I'd avoid using black and yellow. If you'd like, I could try and help think out some color combinations for you. Or I could share some color combinations I've made on Ship of Fools and you could borrow them or take inspiration from them. I wouldn't mind at all. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:35, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Well I'm not exactly sure what you'd be interested in, so I guess I'll just name some random color schemes and see what sticks. I'll be linking you to the pages I've made themselves, since for some reason, the color scheme templates don't show the colors themselves anymore. So when visiting these pages, pay attention to the color of the templates; nothing else really matters that much. Aspara Jollys (Family) (scroll down to see the character template below, or the navibox at the bottom) Banrai Banrai no Mi Majestic T. Decaden (check the Devil Fruit section of his infobox; the pink and silver colors are not owned by me, but by someone else who's borrowing my character) The No Beard Pirates Spike's Soldiers Ika Bounty Hunters The New Blazing Mane Pirates Shita Granted, these aren't ALL the color schemes I've made, but I figured I didn't want to overwhelm you with too much and I wanted to only show you the color combinations I thought looked the nicest. If you're still unsure, I can always show you the rest. It's all up to you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:51, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Of course. Hell, I'll go well and beyond the call of duty here for you too. As I lay claim to using those images on Ship of Fools for my character, I'll also give you permission to use the pre and post time skip pictures if you'd like to. Everything aside from the character himself (Decaden I mean) is for the taking. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:30, October 1, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I try the best I can to be helpful to those who need me. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:07, October 3, 2015 (UTC)